


Under Observation/暗中窥探

by LiKan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 对于Dr.Harrison Wells来说，睡眠缺乏只是窥视闪电侠又一个秘密的小小代价罢了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Observation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565128) by [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen). 



> 严格来说这是我的第一篇翻译。现在回头看看错漏真的好多……土下座。
> 
> 授权/Permission:   
> Bright_Elen (TigerDragon) Sun 18 Sep 2016 01:21AM EDT
> 
> Urg, sorry for the delay. I'm so glad you liked it. :)
> 
> You can totally translate it, just be sure to credit me.

Under Observation  
暗中窥探  
by Bright_Elen (TigerDragon)  
Summary  
对于Dr.Harrison Wells来说，睡眠缺乏只是窥视闪电侠又一个秘密的小小代价罢了。

警报惊醒了Dr.Wells——几条轻柔响起的提示让他立刻戒备起来，即便是在现在这个时间点，以及那几乎没怎么响起的特定警报声。他警觉起来，却并不焦虑。这并非入侵警告，谢天谢地。在过去一个星期他已经听过太多次这警报声。不，他逐渐加快的心率表明了些别的什么。

他坐起来，将手掌按在了墙面屏幕旁边的隐藏薄板上。卧室门即刻紧锁，窗户转换成非透明玻璃，屏幕脱离睡眠模式。几个手势带着他来到荧幕前，显示出他为数众多的主要监视数据。当然了，他有超过一打的监视器。如果事情能有那么简单的话，他会高高兴兴地越过血流成河，在所不惜，好在每座建筑物的每个房间里装上摄像头，中心城的每个街角和小巷和屋顶都不放过。即使过去了将近二十年，穿越过千年之前还是让他觉得无所适从。但，齿轮依旧转动，没有什么变更过，他习惯于将目光投向那些特定的地方，那些他确定Barry Allen会出现的地方。

在那些不那么引人注目的角落里，他装上了有鱼眼镜头的固定式摄像头。警局的楼梯，街头和Barry公寓楼的侧墙和Jitters附近的街道都装着同一种类的摄像头。其他地方，比如West警官的办公室里，分别有两到三个摄像头。最令人关注的地方则装有五个，十个，十五个，只要在Wells能不引起注意的前提下，能装多少他就装了多少，有些甚至还附带了几个微型麦克风。

比如法医实验室。尖端实验室的主要工作区和化学实验区域。Barry Allen的公寓里。

对于Dr.Wells来说，幸运的是闪电侠从来没想过在他自己的地盘里搜寻线索。代表卧室的图标缓慢地闪烁起来。那物理学家打开监控录像的同时屏住呼吸。在操控装置上轻击一下，床垫模糊的嘎吱声和肌肤磨蹭床单发出的悉索声随即从Wells的扬声器里传了出来。

Barry住在一栋旧公寓楼里——没有电梯，在地下室里公用洗衣机，没有空调。都是些作为一个健康的年轻男人不见得会想念的东西。同时也就意味着在不合时宜地暖和的夜晚里卧室的窗户是大开着的，被子也被踢走了一半，垂在地上。就像在屋子里的其他摄像头一样，眼前这个具有亮度调节功能的镜头同样直直地俯瞰着床铺，Dr.Wells随即在灰扑扑的黑白画面里看到了Barry修长精瘦的身躯。

他的头发乱糟糟地朝四面八方翘着，拳击短裤皱巴巴的，很明显热度已经上升到让他睡得不怎么舒服的程度了。他慢吞吞的，焦躁不安地蜷起身，又伸展四肢，翻转过去。

Harrison发现他自己正站起身来凑近了显示屏，拇指描摹着Barry面颊的曲线。即使在灰调的镜头里他依旧无比性感，除了触发警报外，那不安宁的翻来覆去也帮助他在镜头前展示出他线条分明的胸膛，小腹和双腿。即便那只是无边美景中所能窥探到的一小部分。监控系统的AI和皮下生物识别感应器并没有因为单纯的翻动和转身而触发警报，否则Wells就再也别想好好睡一觉了。

在又一次翻身后，他看到了。Barry的短裤因为勃起而稍稍凸起。Dr.Wells浑身僵硬，他弯起嘴唇小小地微笑了一下，视线锁定在那画面上。现在这可有点意思了。

他稳定地睡在一侧，脑袋枕在一边手臂上，那年轻人拧眉，眠着的面庞小小地皱了起来。眼睫掩在颧骨上颤动着，他无意识的伸出一只手探入短裤里。

“继续，Barry，”Wells无声地催促着。“这就对了。”

Barry的手掌爱抚他自己的阴茎，规律套弄着的动作在单薄的底裤布料下一览无遗。即使在Dr.Wells内心深处，有一部分的他渴望着扯掉那块布料好让他能看见被遮挡的部分。他珍惜这些时刻所代表的东西：亲昵的。隐秘的。真实的。在Barry以为他孤身一人时所展露的那些部分。那些只为他一人所知的部分。

无论Harrison已经收集了多少关于闪电侠的秘密，他依旧珍惜着它们中的每一个。年轻人的胸膛因为他深深地吸了一口气而伸展开来，他空咽了一下唾沫，那反复来回的动作带来的快感轻缓地从他的咽喉扩散到全身。拳击短裤的束带卡在他的手腕上，因为他变换了抽送的动作而绷紧。

Wells呼吸愈渐急促，他的手时有时无地抚过画面上Barry的大腿。

Barry咬住他的嘴唇，在他加快撸动阴茎时晃动着髋部。他没过多久便颤抖着停下动作，嘴唇为着无声的欢愉而张开，全身绷紧着攀上高潮。随后他软绵绵地放松下来躺倒在了床上，呼吸逐渐放缓。

Dr.Wells舔过他的唇瓣。这就结束了？他的手停悬在了“返回”的图标上。

Barry的手从短裤里抽出来搭在了胸膛上。他扮了个怪相，眼睛半遮半掩地眨了眨，看着这堆乱糟糟的摊子。

“啧。”他四处张望着试图找到什么东西在弄干净自己，那年轻人叹了口气，放弃了，尴尬地蠕动着褪下了短裤。欢迎来到现实世界，他有些不情愿，可高潮之后的一团麻烦才不会自己就清理干净。

这同时也涉及到Barry醒着，浑身赤裸，并且爱抚着自己。

Dr.Wells把手伸到腿间去。平衡于他自己的性兴奋所引起的极度痛苦和保持清醒以免沉沦于自淫的诱惑中。他拒绝在此时此刻分神毁掉眼下完美的专心致志。麻痹大脑式的发泄可以待会再说。

他的耐心得到了回报，当Barry用短裤相对干燥的部分把自己擦干净之后，他坐在床边，一只手扶着阴茎好弄干净自己，当布料蹭过他的皮肤时，那年轻人顿住了。呼吸凝滞一瞬，随后他扔开了短裤，性器意外地重新硬了起来。

“不应期也被加快了*，”Dr.Wells低声道，“当然了。多么惊人。”他又一次轻叩操控装置，将镜头切换到了窗框上。

单手撑着往后仰，Barry坐在床沿上，缓慢地揉捏着双球，双眼因为愉悦半敛着。他修长的手指一时紧紧地挤压着皮肉，一时又松开，如此反复，偶尔牵引着拉扯它。他自始至终都闭着眼，轻柔地呻吟着。

Wells震颤着深呼吸一口气，手紧握成拳，又松开。

Barry往后靠着床头柜，一手挤出了些乳液，滑溜溜的手指握住性器底部。最开始的几下套弄平稳又谨慎，但他随即便开始毫无规律地快速套弄着，越来越快。到最后，有那么一秒钟他手上的动作快到化成一片残影，也许两秒。

Dr.Wells必须得用双手撑着墙才能稳住自己。

当Barry在手中释放出来的时候，他一脑袋往后栽了下去，眼睛大大地睁着。有那么骇人的一瞬间，他看上去仿佛是直直地盯着Harrison——脉搏砰砰跳动，Wells感觉肾上腺素上冲击中他如同心脏病发作，他不自觉地后退了一步。片刻过后他摔在了床上。

Barry并没有发现摄像头。那只是个巧合罢了。

几分钟后，年轻男人倒回了他自己床上，拽着被单覆盖住自己。Barry飞快地坠入梦乡。

双手颤抖着，Wells解开了睡裤，并且备份了录像。


End file.
